The Not So Brady Bunch
by baneling
Summary: Rachel hasn't always had the easiest life, losing her parents, growing up with a foster family. What happens when she meets one Finn Hudson? Will things finally be perfect or end up completely wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my newest story. I decided to go with shorter chapters so I can get them out there more!

* * *

><p>It was a hard thing losing a parent, let alone two parents. It was even harder when it happened at such a young age. Each of their stories was different, but in their own ways they were able to become a family. The length of time the three of them lived with the Schuester's had varied among them. Rachel had been there the longest, having been placed with the family when she was six years old after her father's untimely death. The option to adopt had been put on the table, but Rachel did not wish to be adopted. They respected her wishes, and although at one point there was talk about removing her from the home to another foster family, she begged and pleaded to stay with the Schuester's in a very adult manner. Well, very adult for a ten year old at the time.<p>

Kurt followed two years after Rachel's arrival, he had been placed with another family for a while, but it sadly did not work out. His mother had died a few years previous, and a car accident had left his father fully paralyzed for the rest of his life. With no other living relatives able to care for him, he was put into the system. Eventually with the Schuester's he found a place he could call home. Tina had been the newest addition, joining the family when she turned fourteen years old. In between, there had been a few children had come in and out of the Schuester family, but these three were the ones that made sure to make an impact.

Will and Terri worked their hardest to make it feel like a real family. Having three foster children who were the same ages had both positive and negative aspects to it. While they had become the best of friends, they also could fight like cat and dogs. At the end of the day though, well, they loved one another.

When the news came of Will's new job offer a few towns away, the fear the three would be removed and placed into another family was strong. However, there was nothing to worry about, they would not be leaving the state, and just had to get the new home inspected and everything would be all right. Yes, they would have to change schools, and while for Tina had been used to this, Rachel and Kurt had become so accustom to their surroundings.

"I just don't understand why I can't have my own room!" Rachel whined as she followed Will out to the moving van. "I had my own room here!"

Letting out a sigh, he placed the box in the back of the van and turned to look at Rachel, "Honey, Terri and I have already explained this to you. Upon us moving to the new house and everything, our case worker has approached us about placing two twin girls in our care. It's not fair of us to split them up. And you and Tina are the same age and the best of friends."

"But-,"

He shook his head, "No but's, Rachel. We love you like our own, and even _if _you were our own, we'd still be having this discussion. You and Tina are both in high school and are going to be much more mature than this girls. Would you please do this for me and Terri?"

Rachel pursed her lips as she stared at her foster-father for a long time, but then she eventually nodded, "of course."

Reaching out, Will placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, "That's my girl." Stepping back he smiled, "This is going to be great. It really is." Will never admitted it to anyone, but sometimes he feared that Rachel, Kurt, and now Tina would be taken to a new foster family any day. Their case worker had become a friend to the family, and she could even see that the three flourish with Will and Terri, and well, she definitely didn't see any reason to move them out of the household.

"This is preposterous!" Kurt yelled as he walked out of the house with a scold on his face, "Why do we have to move to a place called _Lima? _What kind of name is that!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to look at Kurt, "And what kind of name is Delphos?"

Kurt came to a halt in from of Rachel and Will, opening his mouth to say something, he quickly shut it and let out a frustrated sigh, "I still don't like it. Why couldn't you just commute, Will?"

Letting out a chuckle, "I had considered it, but we'd rather you guys in the school district I work in. Plus, come on guys! This is a new house that we can really make ours. Bigger! Nicer! Be excited!"

"I'm excited, Will!" Tina said happily as she walked out carrying a box to put in the van. "I think this is a great thing."

Placing his hands on his hips, he glanced at his kids and smiled, "All right, I think that's enough for now. Lets head over to the new house and start to settle in. Terri's going to meet us there after work, and then we'll come back tomorrow to get any stuff we still need." He reached up to pull down the back of the van before heading to the driver's seat.

"Well, this is it..." Rachel sighed.

"Goodbye Delphos, hello Lima," Kurt cracked a small smile, "This place isn't going to know what hit them."

While Kurt went to join Will in the van, Rachel and Tina were to follow behind in Will's car. "R-Rachel, are you s-s-sure, you can drive this?" Tina had a stutter issue, but it had gotten better for her over the years. It seemed to only really come out when she was nervous, and well, Rachel's driving had the ability to make her very nervous. "I mean, you're so used to driving Terri's car.. maybe."

"Tina!" Rachel groaned, "It's fine I know what- oh!" the car rolled for a minute and Rachel quickly stomped her foot on the break, "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah," Tina rolled her eyes and glanced out the window as they began to drive away from the house and towards Lima, "Are you worried about going to a new school?"

She hated admitting it, but Rachel really was, she had been so used to going to the same school with the same people since she was six years old, "I- I don't know, what about you?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders and continued to look out the window, "Really? I'm kind of used to it. I'm just glad this time they aren't moving me into another foster home, I just- I really like the Schuester's." She turned her head towards Rachel and smiled brightly, "And well.. I do like you and Kurt, when you guys aren't being divas or annoying."

The drive to Lima took about a half hour, and while it wouldn't have been a terrible thing for Will to commute everyday, he thought the move to a new house would do them some good. Of course, he had gone to his case worker and all that to make sure it was doable in order to keep Rachel, Kurt, and Tina in his and Terri's care. Once everything seemed to check out fine, he thought this was a great idea. Terri and Will had actually grown up in Lima and well, not that the kids really knew, things had been a little strained between the couple lately and he had started to think that maybe moving to their old area would make things better for them. One could only hope.

"D-Don't make me drive with her again!" Tina complained as she climbed out of the car and shut the door forcefully behind her.

"I am not that bad!" Rachel defended as she went over and handed Will the keys, "Terri taught me how to drive and I passed my drivers test!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you are fun to drive with."

Before any of them could say anything else, they turned their attention to the new Schuester house and couldn't help but smile, "it looks great!"

"Doesn't it?" Will smiled as he came over and put his hands on Kurt and Rachel's shoulders. "I'm really glad you guys are able to share this with me and Terri."

"We are too," Rachel said giving one of her award winning smiles. Turning her head slightly, she looked over Will's shoulder to see two boys in a yard across the street doing yard work. They didn't look like siblings, but then again, who was she to really call that.

After Will walked away, Kurt came up to her side, "What are we looking at?" He scanned in front of him before his eyes landed on what Rachel was gazing at. "Oh! How cute! I call dibs on the tall one."

Rachel turned her head and stared at Kurt, "Dibs? Kurt, you can't just assume he's gay."

"I know that, but-," he let out a sigh, "i don't know, should we go say hi?"

Rachel hesitated for a moment, something she rarely ever did. Why was she afraid to say hi? Maybe because she found them cute, she just wasn't sure. "Okay." They grabbed a hold of Rachel and headed across the street to the yard and quickly came to a halt.

Looking up, the shorter of the two, the one sporting a mohawk turned off the lawnmower, "Yo, Hudson. We got fans or something."

"What?" Finn lifted his head from his task to see a thin guy and two girls standing at the end of the lawn staring at him and Puck. "Uhh..."

"Well, hello there," Kurt started, giving a dazzling smile, "We just moved across the street and wanted to come over and say hi."

"Oh," Finn pursed his lips before glancing at Puck.

"That's cool, but we don't live here," Puck smirked, "And all three of you moved across the street? Are you... like... adopted or something?"

"Puck," Finn shot him a look.

"What!" he glanced at his friend before looking back at the group, "They clearly don't _look _related!"

"We're foster children..." Rachel said softly, chewing on her lip as her gazed stayed on the other one, who she know knew was _not _called Puck.

"Oh," Finn stood up and cleared his throat, "That's uhh-," shaking his head, "So you guys are going to be attending McKinley?"'

"We've assume so. Will, he's our foster father, he just got a job there as the new Spanish teacher and glee club coach," Kurt explained.

All Puck could do was snort, "We have a glee club?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "Apparently so."

Puck just rolled his eyes and went back to mowing, not caring to converse with them anymore. Finn sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, we're on a deadline. Maybe we'll see you around school."

Smiling, Rachel nodded, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Let me know if you think I should continue it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Here's the second one. I am going to try to update once more before I head out of town in a couple days. If not, you'll definitely get one when I'm back around!

* * *

><p>He had such a difficult time sleeping and he wasn't even sure why. Okay, maybe he <em>knew <em>why. Maybe it was the fact that his body was so ready for sleep, but every time he started to fall under his phone either rang or Quinn sending him texts demanding he answer her. Of course, that also meant that Santana was sending him texts telling him to answer Quinn because she was annoying her. And then Brittany probably confused as always was also sending him texts, but about her cats. He seriously was about ready to just throw his phone at the wall and not care for one minute if it broke or not. The only reason he hadn't or even bothered to turn it off was in case his mom needed to call him – he was trying to be a somewhat decent son. He was getting so aggravated that Quinn's name constantly popping up, he had considered picking up and telling her off. Of course, that would go horribly wrong and Quinn would just belittle him and freak out, and well, Quinn had the ability to be _very _scary.

"Would you shut that piece of shit off!" a voice yelled from his doorway, and Finn shot up to see Puck standing in his doorway looking like he just rolled out of bed, "Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"What the fuck," Finn shook his head, "I thought you went home."

"I was going to, but I needed a nap and didn't want to deal with my mom. I crashed in your moms bed," Puck told him as he waltzed in and sat down on Finn's chair. Kicking his feet up to rest on Finn's bed, "I'm hungry, what do you got to eat?"

"What-," Finn just stared at his friend as if he had two heads or something, "First off,_ never _crash in my mom's bed again. Just don't..."

"And second?" Puck raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't actually have a second..." he shrugged his shoulders as he laid back against his pillows and groaned.

"So who keeps blowing up your phone?"

"Quinn," Finn groaned as he tried to pull one of his pillows over his head, "Which then causes Santana and Brittany to do the same thing."

All Puck could do was bellow, "Oh man, that girl has you by the balls and she doesn't even put out! Your life sucks."

"Why are you still here?"

"So dude, I was thinking..." Puck shifted in the chair slightly, bringing his hands to rest behind his head, "You remember those two chicks from earlier?"

"What two chicks from earlier?" Finn lifted the pillow off his eyes to look at his friend, having no idea what he was talking about. Well, at least at first, then it dawned at him, "Those girls that came over to us when we were working on Mrs. Hensen's yard?"

"Yeah, and that gay guy."

"Why do you just assume he's gay?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Did you see what he was wearing?" Puck shook his head, "But I digress-," Pausing, he looked at Finn's confused expression, "That means... oh what the fuck ever. Anyway, I was wondering which one of them would let me bang em."

"Excuse me?" Finn sat up a little more at this, his hair sticking up in every which direction. "Why would you think either of them would bang you?"

"Hello!" Puck moved his hands and pointed at himself, "Have you seen this? I am fucking smoking. Besides, they are new, if they want a good status they should hang with the Puckster."

"I-," Finn groaned, "You're dating Santana."

"I'm _screwing _Santana, there's a difference," Puck got this evil smirk on his face as he leaned his head back, "See, Santana lets me stick it in her, unlike your holier than though stuck up girlfriend Quinn." The thing was, Puck didn't actually think of Quinn that way, in reality, he actually liked Quinn. He liked Quinn more than he could ever let on since Finn was his boy after all. Shaking his head, "Ah, gotta love a girl who ain't prude, not that you wouldn't know."

Finn launched his pillow at Puck's head and fell back against his other one, "I'm too tired to deal with all your... anthills."

"What?" Puck made a face, "Do you hear yourself sometimes? Anyway, I wonder which one. I'm thinking the short one. She kind of dressed like a kindergartener, but she definitely had some killer legs, did you see them?"

"We weren't even talking to them for that long! And you walked away in the middle _of _talking to them!" Finn shook his head, "You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"Want to go see if we can get people to buy us beer?"

Finn turned his head to look at his alarm clock, "It's 4 pm."

"So?" Puck rolled his eyes, "It's never too early to get wasted! Come on, dick bag. Get yourself out of bed," Reaching forward he smacked Finn on the leg before getting up and heading towards the door. Stopping for a moment, Puck turned and looked at Finn, "And you should probably do something about how you look."

Finn just sighed and pulled the covers over his head. He had no idea what was going on with him lately, maybe it was because the summer was drawing to a close and he would be heading into his junior year? Maybe he just had no idea what he wanted out of life anymore. He had been dating Quinn for months and honestly? He was far from happy. All she did was belittle him and he was sick of it, he may not have been the smartest pot in the garden, or wait, tool in the shed. Yeah, anyway, but he didn't believe his girlfriend had to treat him like such a bitch all the time.

After eventually pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed, Finn and Puck just knocked about town until heading to a local pizza place to eat. However, as they walked in he couldn't help but notice three faces that he had seen before. It was those three kids that had come up to he figured introduce themselves to him and Puck when they were working earlier that day.

"Look what we have here," Puck said with a devilish grin as he went over and pulled a chair over, "I remember you guys. I'm Puck."

Rachel's lifted her eyes from the half eaten salad in front of her to Puck, "What kind of name is Puck?"

"It's not his real name," Finn explained as he kind of hesitantly stood back, his hands shoved into his pocket, "his name is Noah Puckerman."

"Oh," Rachel pursed her lips as she looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Yeah," Finn kind of just nodded as he looked off to the side.

"Gee thanks, Finn," Puck rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, he didn't get his nap today."

Finn pulled his hand out of his pocket and smacked him on the back of his head, "Shut up."

"See! That's what I'm talking about," Puck laughed as he reached up to rub the back of his head. Not wanting to let on that the smack actually kind of hurt, he just kept a grin on the entire time.

"So wait," Kurt started, "Your names are Puck and Finn? Well, you're _Noah._ So does that mean Finn is a nickname as well?"

"Uh, no," Finn just shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you fucking sit down already, you're making me nervous," Puck motioned for Finn to grab a chair and join them, not at all caring that he had basically invited himself without even asking if it was okay.

Finn pulled off a chair and awkwardly sat down, "If you guys want us to leave, we can."

"Nonsense, join!" Kurt smiled widely at Finn, which kind of creeped Finn out just slightly. "I'm Kurt Hummel, this is Tina Cohen-Chang," he pointed to Tina across the table, and she gave a little wave. "And the one next to me with no style is Rachel Berry."

"Kurt," she groaned and looked over at Finn and Puck, "Hi."

"So, you guys just moved here or something?" Puck asked, apparently caring more than he did earlier.

"They told us that earlier," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm just refreshing my memory, chill." Puck made a face towards Rachel that screamed, my friends an idiot. However, Rachel was having a feeling it was the other way around.

As the night progressed, Puck continued to make a huge idiot out of himself and Rachel and Kurt alike could not take their eyes off Finn. Eventually Tina announced they should be heading home and tried to drag her foster siblings out of the pizza place. "Come on," Tina demanded, "We really should be going."

"Pity," Kurt looked Finn up and down.

Finn's eyes widened and he kind of looked to the floor, "Uh, nice talking to you guys?" He had no idea why Kurt was staring at him, but it was pretty damn awkward if you asked him. "Puck we should be going."

"What the hell," Puck looked at everyone, "The night is young! Lets have a little fun," he threw his arms over both Rachel and Tina's shoulders, "What do you girls say about coming back to my place?"

"Maybe another time," Rachel slipped from Puck's grip and tugged Tuna away, "Nice actually talking to you this time. Bye."

"Prudes," Puck muttered under his breath as he watched them walk away, "I was this close to sealing the deal."

Finn just rolled his eyes and shoved Puck, "Just call Santana if you need it that bad." Walking out of the pizza place, he ignored Puck's calls after him as he walked over to his car and got in. all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry guys! here's the long awaited chapter 3! I really hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The first day of school was always a difficult one, even more so when you were entering a new school for the first time. Sure, when you are freshman you tend to be grouped with your fellow peers so the transition isn't as difficult as it could be. However, when it's just you, or maybe another person, going into a school where people had always settled into their social standings and such, it definitely was a scary thing. Not to mention that they were coming in when the school year had already started, not exactly a thrilling experience. Usually Rachel held her head up proudly and never let anything get her down. However, on this particular day that wasn't exactly the case so to say. She was worried about starting a new school, worried about being surrounded by people she didn't know. The girl wasn't exactly dumb to the fact she had the ability to be quite fierce and come on particularly strong. It was just she had made herself comfortable at her old school and now here she was, having to start fresh. At least she had Tina and Kurt, that definitely helped a bit.<p>

Will had driven them in that day, wanting this whole thing where they would arrive as a family. Of course, they weren't_ really _a family, then again, in their own way that's exactly what they were. After heading to the office and getting their schedules, the three went on their way, reluctant to see what was in store from them in the halls of McKinley high school.

"I guess I'll see you later, Diva," Kurt said with a shrug as he parted ways with Rachel, sad to see they didn't have their first period class together.

Nodding, she watched as Kurt headed down the busy hallway before turning on her heel and colliding right into someone. Her notebooks crashing to the floor, she began to shake her head, "I'm so sorry, I did-,"

"Watch where you're going freak!" the voice said harshly, almost cutting through Rachel. "I've never seen you around before."

"I'm new, I just transferred from-,"

"listen, manhands," the other girl started, "We don't care where you be from, all you gots to know is you better stay out of our way or you'll be in serious trouble. Got it?"

Rachel's eyes quickly widened as she scanned the three girls in front of her. They were all dressed in what Rachel assumed were the schools cheerleading outfits. Two were blonde and fair skinned, and the other girl who had basically warned her she could tell was Latino. "Uh, okay."

"Whatever," the blonde who she had run into rolled her eyes, "Santana, lets just get out of here. We don't know where this girl has been."

She watched as they walked away, and soon realized that during her encounter the hallways had pretty much emptied out. Letting out a sigh, she leaned down and started to pick up her books. "You okay?" a voice asked and she looked up to see Finn leaning down to help her, "Rachel, right?"

Nodding, she reached up to push some of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, and you're... Finn?"

"Yep," he said with a smile, "Drop your books I see."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she stood up, thanking Finn for helping her, "I wasn't looking where I was going and then I bumped into some girls and yeah-."

"And I'm guessing they didn't bother to stop and help," he said laughing, but then when he noticed her face he stopped, "The first day can be kind of... overzealous."

Making a face, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, "overzealous? Oh! Wait, do you mean overwhelming?"

"oh yeah, that one," he chuckled a bit awkwardly as he raised his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "I'm not really good with words sometimes."

"It's okay, I understood what you were going for," she told him with a sincere smile. "Oh no! I'm late for class! You're late for class!"

"It's fine. I'm always late to class," he told her like it was no big deal, "Here, I'll walk you to your first class."

"You don't have to do that. I mean you're already late and-,"

Reaching forward, Finn grabbed Rachel's books and tucked them on his arm as he held his other arm out to link with hers. "Come on. If you keep hes—hesitating," he nodded with a smile since he knew he got it right, "Then you'll just make me later. You don't want to do that, right?"

Sighing, she hooked arms with Finn and they started to head to her first class. As they walked, she sincerely hoped he didn't know the small blush that was forming on her face. "So... you are into sports?"

"Hmm?" glancing down, Finn realized he had his letterman jacket on, "Oh yeah! I'm the quarterback, you should come see one of our games. We're not that great, but it can be find." And that wasn't an understatement. Finn was a pretty decent player, but the team tended ti never win any games. It kind of gave him no hope of ever getting a football scholarship. "here we are," he told him with a smile, "I'll see you around."

Taking her books, she gave him a small smile and headed inside. Now she was going to have to be plagued with thoughts of Finn er- she didn't actually know his last name at all. She was going to have to find that out eventually. He was really cute, but she had a feeling he probably had a girlfriend or something. And besides, he was probably only being nice cause she was new, not because he found her cute or anything. Rachel didn't exactly have the best luck when it came to guys. Actually, she had never had a boyfriend.

The first couple of classes went off without a hitch, and then she found herself in Spanish class. Will was teaching the class, but it was the fact Finn was in her class, as well as the three girls she had the run in with. They were glaring at her as she stood by the front of the classroom, not sure where to fit and given it was Will's first day as well, she figured he wasn't exactly sure where to put her either.

"Okay, bear with me guys. It's definitely going to take me a while to get to know your names," he told the class with a small chuckle, "Can you guys tell me what seat is free so we can put Rachel there? It's also her first day here. I hope you all give her the same warm welcome you've all been giving me."

Finn raised his hand, "no one sits here." And with that he motioned to the seat next to him.

Rachel seriously wanted to die. He had been on her mind since this morning and the last thing she needed was to develop a crush on someone she's had what, three encounters with? Slowly walking to the chair, she sat down and glanced over her shoulder for a moment before turning to Finn, "Thanks."

He gave a shrug, "Late to anymore classes?"

Shaking her head, "Nope. I got there on time, you?"

"Always," he said with a laugh as he looked back and his smile instantly disappeared. "So, this guy is your dad or step-dad or something?"

"Foster dad," she corrected him.

Finn went to open his mouth to say more, but before he even got the chance to a voice cut him off, "Finn, darling. Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

Rachel cringed at the voice, it was the exact girl she had run into this morning. "Oh yeah. Quinn this is Rachel, me and Puck met her when we were working on one of the yards. Rachel this is Quinn."

"His girlfriend," She pointed out. "And this is Santana and Brittany."

While Brittany acknowledged her with a smile, Santana just rolled her eyes and continued to look down at her nails. "Hi," Rachel said giving a small half-smile, were these girls going to pretend they hadn't had a run in with her this morning? Then again, wasn't she doing the same thing kind of. She turned forward and just frowned a little, she knew she had been right. Finn of course had a girlfriend.

Spanish class dragged on, and anytime Finn tried to talk to Rachel, Quinn would just give him some look or kick the back of his chair. It made everything just that much more awkward and Rachel wanted to get out of there already. As soon as the bell rang, she gathered her books up and started to head out of the room, but was stopped by Quinn blocking her way. "For some reason my boyfriend finds you decent enough to talk to, but then again I don't really trust his judgment half of the time. Just remember, paws off, manhands."

Before Rachel even was able to respond, Finn came over and smiled, "See you around, Rach!"

"Bye Rachel!" Quinn said bubbly, as she linked arms with Finn and headed out of the classroom.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>what will happen next?<p> 


End file.
